


Hero

by Snyxes



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I haven't written in years, can't be too hasty/ambitious!, decided this is going to be a oneshot while I work on other oneshots, hope this doesn't suck, psychological and physical torture for the trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snyxes/pseuds/Snyxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day Root asked Her to locate Sameen Shaw.  No matter how hard they all tried, they couldn’t find her.  There was absolutely no trace.  It was almost as if the woman had never existed.</p><p>Root sighed and scratched between Bear’s ears.  She missed Shaw.  The missing woman was her hero.  That’s what she saw her as.  Her hero.  She saved her and their friends with a kiss and a sacrifice.</p><p>Hell, even Bear missed the Persian sociopath.</p><p>//[[Searching for Asset Sameen Shaw]]//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years. And this is a completely new fandom for me. But I love the Root and Shaw dynamic so damn much. And I'm sorry if Finch is a little OOC at the end.

She was always on her mind.

 

There wasn’t a single day that went by where she wasn’t.  She knew the woman was alive somewhere… but they had no idea where.  The Machine didn’t know either.  Every day Root asked Her to locate Sameen Shaw.  No matter how hard they all tried, they couldn’t find her.  There was absolutely no trace.  It was almost as if the woman had never existed.

 

Root sighed and scratched between Bear’s ears.  She missed Shaw.  The missing woman was her _hero_.  That’s what she saw her as.  Her hero.  She saved her and their friends with a kiss and a sacrifice.

 

Hell, even Bear missed the Persian Sociopath.

 

//[[Searching for Asset **Sameen Shaw** ]]//

 

She never gave up.  Neither did The Machine.  Harold and John however… they gave up just a few weeks ago.  They tried talking to her about it.  An intervention of sorts because of the toll it was taking on the small interface.  But she still refused to give up.

 

She never gave up.

 

She looked over her laptop and saw John and Harold looking over a number.  That was what she did to occupy herself nowdays.  It kept her mind off of whatever Samaritan was doing to Shaw.

 

_“.-   .-.   .   -.--   ---   ..-   ---   -.-   .-   -.--   ..--..”_

  
She continued looking at her friends – family.  There was something missing.  There had been something  missing for 9 months… almost 10.  “Morse isn’t doing it for me anymore.  It would be nicer to hear your voice.”

 

“ _Do you want me to repeat myself?_ ” The machine asked her.

 

“No.  I’m fine.  Thank you for asking though…”

 

“ _Do you want me to search again?”_ Root nodded softly.  “ _Very well.  If you need me, simply say so.  I will continue looking for Asset Sameen Shaw._ ”

 

She appreciated Her concern.  She stood up before grabbing her jacket and walked over to the two men.  “I think I’m going to take a sick day.  I need to go for a walk.”

 

Finch frowned and looked at her friend.  “Ms. Groves, we could use you on this one.” She shook her head.

 

“Sorry Harold.  But The Machine wants me to,” she lied.  She just wanted to think.  It was a rare that they could just sit back.  John could handle it on his own.  The man was indestructible.

                                                                          

John knew the woman was lying but didn’t say anything about it.  “We’ll keep you updated then.  Be careful.”

 

Losing Shaw was hard on all of them.  John thought of the compact Persian sociopath like his sister.  He would have done anything to keep her safe.  And it was the same for Root.  He would do anything to take back what happened to Shaw… but in his mind, the woman had died.

 

She put the jacket on and walked up the stairs and out of the vending machine door.  Her identity that day was a street artist.  Which she found somewhat amusing, honestly.  She was better at coding than she ever was drawing something.  Stick figures she could do…  At least it gave her some freedom to actually have a day off.

 

She tucked her hands into her jacket and walked out onto the rainy streets of New York.  “Where are you?” She whispered to no one but herself. 

 

Maybe someday she’d see Shaw again.  She knew that Shaw hadn’t broken.  They’d all be dead if she was.  The Subway would have been raided by Samaritan operatives long ago.

 

As she walked, she saw a homeless man stumbling towards her, she stepped out of the way before grabbing his arm to steady  him.  He looked like he could use a meal.  “Today is your lucky day,” she whispered.  She went into her pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.  “Go get yourself something to eat.”

 

The old man looked at her hand and took the 20 slowly.  He thanked her and continued to walk into an alley.  She looked down at the street and started to walk again.  She did her good deed for the day.  People didn’t know what kind of war was going on.  Hell, they didn’t know there was a cyber war at all.  Right on their front door.

 

Maybe someday she’d see Shaw again.

 

xxxx

 

She was always on her mind.

 

There wasn’t a night that went by where she didn’t think of the woman.

 

This time, it was in her dreams.  They were always so happy in her dreams. 

 

Bear was sleeping next to the fireplace and Shaw had her strong arms around her, running her fingers up and down her arm slowly.  “You know, I missed you when they had me…” Shaw’s voice whispered.  “I always wondered when you’d come to get me.  And save my ass.”

 

“It is an ass worth saving, after all,” Root said, turning in the woman’s arms so she could drape her legs across Shaw’s.  “I just can’t believe you’re here… and it’s over.  We won.  We actually won,” she smiled.  Her hand ran along the woman’s cheek and drew her in for a soft kiss.

 

“Yeah, don’t get all lovey dovey on me now.  You know I don’t like that.”

 

“But you can’t resist it.  Just admit it… you’ve gone soft for me.” She rested her head on the former ISA agent’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

She could hear Shaw’s heart beating and it made her feel safe.  Comfortable.  “I’ll admit nothing.” She felt Shaw’s arms tighten around her.

 

Root smiled at the gesture.

 

“Root, we have a number,” she heard John’s voice.

 

And then she woke up.

 

xxxx

 

She was always on her mind.

 

Even when she needed to relax after a long day or night of saving someone’s almost pathetic life.

 

She was lying down in her bed.  Everything was quiet.  Everyone was asleep.  She could hear Bear whimpering, most likely dreaming, in his bed next to the train car’s door.  She closed her eyes and thought of the woman’s face.  She missed her.  She missed Shaw’s voice.  Her eyes.  Her soft hair and, contrary to Shaw’s belief, gentle touch.

 

She hadn’t realized that she’d been slowly working herself up for the last five minutes.  When she did, there was only one thing on her mind.  Shaw.

 

With her eyes closed, she could pull herself away from reality and imagine Shaw’s fingers on her.

 

She felt guilty for thinking of such a thing.  Root wasn’t a sexual person.  She never had been.  But when she was, she gave it all.  Sure, she flirted a lot but flirting and sex were two totally different things.  Same pyramid but different.

 

She could feel Shaw’s lips on her neck, fingers working inside of her.

 

She could hear Shaw’s voice in her ear, telling her to come already.

 

She could see Shaw’s face in her imagination.

 

When she came, she did feel guilty.  Thinking of a woman who wasn’t there.  There was something wrong with that but it felt too good to not do it.

 

xxxx

 

She was always on her mind.

 

There wasn’t a single moment where she wasn’t on her mind.

 

//[[Searching for Asset **Sameen Shaw** ]]//

 

She looked at the screen and took a sip of her coffee.  She needed to remind Harold to never let John make coffee again.  He never made it strong enough.  At least not for her.  The Machine had been quiet in her ear since their conversation earlier the previous day.  At least She could obey the wishes of others.  Unlike Harold…  She could see him from the reflection in the black screen above her.  He was approaching her.

 

“Ms. Groves… We need to have a conversation, if you’ll indulge me.”

 

Root sighed and turned around.  “If this is about Shaw…”

 

“It is and it isn’t.  And I need you to listen to me for a moment.”

 

She looked down and tried to ignore him, but it wasn’t working.

 

“I know you miss her… we all do.  We wish she was here with us but she isn’t,” his voice was soft as his hand came up to rub her shoulder.  “Did you love her?”

 

That was a stupid question.  Finch knew the answer.  He had to.  “Does it matter?  I’m not going to give up on her.  She’s out there somewhere.  Samaritan is doing God knows what to her.  I’m not giving up on her.”

 

“I know you’re not… and I know that you won’t.  You are incredibly brave and loyal for your search but… sometimes we have to let things go.  At least for a little while.  You’ve been searching for her nonstop for days.  I’m worried that you’re working yourself into the ground.” Bear came up and nuzzled her hand.  “John and I are only worried.  We’ll find her, eventually.  But until then, we need you focused on the numbers.”

 

“I am focused on the numbers, Harold.  But you’re giving up on her.”

 

“I am not giving up on her, Ms. Groves… I am simply saying that we need to put our search for her on hold.” And she never answered her question.  “Well?”

 

She finally looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak when a beep sounded next to her.  She turned and saw the one thing she had been wanting to see for the past 10 months.

 

//[[Asset **Sameen Shaw** found]]//

//[[1 Result(s)]]//

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, lay them on me. I'm open minded. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Just be easy on me because I haven't written in years.


End file.
